


daylight could be so violent

by ifitgivesyoujoy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Recasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitgivesyoujoy/pseuds/ifitgivesyoujoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki Moriarty is the most dangerous man in London, and it's his finger on Kyoya Moran's trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daylight could be so violent

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Olivia for this AU...well, okay, I didn't exactly discourage it. Warning that I've completely turned Tamaki and Kyoya into psychopaths for these purposes, if that isn't your cup of tea. Title taken from the song "No Light, No Light" by Florence + the Machine.

There’s nothing behind his eyes.

It isn’t the first thing Kyoya notices about him, but it’s the first thing he really understands, the day he starts paying attention. One moment he’s angry, pinning him to the floor, convinced this boy is an utter idiot - and the next moment he’s quiet, and he looks.

Tamaki Suoh is nothing if not surprising.

For a second he isn’t sure what will happen, only that he can’t stop staring - those clear blue eyes, dead and honest for that one moment. For now they ask nothing of him (though soon they’ll ask everything); for now they don’t tease, don’t admonish. They just stare. And he stares back, helpless to move, even as the danger mounts in the pit of his stomach - even as he begins to feel the true weight of what tackling this boy to the ground could mean.

Then the tension breaks, and Tamaki, he laughs - bright and musical and deceptively innocent, and if Kyoya wasn’t paying attention he might have been fooled.

But after that moment, Kyoya is never fooled again. Because he knows - oh, does he know what those eyes are capable of. Even before it’s laid out in front of him, he knows.

~

“I’ve got a job for you, Mommy,” Tamaki purrs in his ear, long fingers teasing at the collar of his shirt.

It’s been a long time since that first meeting, and even facing away from him Kyoya can picture those eyes, narrowed and lit up with interest. He’s always at his best when he has a plan brewing, and Kyoya is so helpless under his attention, couldn’t move away if he wanted to.

“Just say the word,” he says, feeling the weight of extra ammo in his pocket, “Daddy.”

Tamaki hums, snakes an arm around his waist, draws him close against the sharp angles of his body for a brief moment. “Do it well and I’ll give you a better reason to call me that.”

Kyoya takes details on a need-to-know basis - it’s only after the deed’s been done, when he’s climbing down from his hiding spot to inspect the damage his rifle caused, that he realizes what’s been done. He recognizes the boy’s face, eyes wide open in last-minute shock, as blood seeps into his light blue blazer and pools around his hair.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to start a war,” he says.

Tamaki steps from the shadows, shoes clicking on the polished floors. “Assassination is such an artless way to start a war,” he says, inspecting his fingernails. “No, the war this could start isn’t the point. Do keep up, dear.”

“Then what is the point?”

Looking up, Tamaki smirks, caught somewhere between affectionate and mocking. He tangles a hand in Kyoya’s hair, nails scratching hard against his scalp, and breathes his answer against his lips. “Fear.”

At moments like this Kyoya thinks it’s he who maybe should be afraid, as his feet track through sticky red and leave a messy trail, as he’s backed up against the wall. “I might have to ask you to explain that one.”

“All in good time,” he says, teeth at his collarbone, fingers hard at his hip. “Would I keep anything from you?”

Yes. “No.” He tilts his head back, feels the scratch and scrape and heat, and surrenders.


End file.
